


Angel...us??

by ladyfarcly



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi, mentions of Angel and Spike, over use of dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfarcly/pseuds/ladyfarcly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel's return years later from hell . . . with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> * * Denotes thought.  
> This story does not follow Canon It's so little canon, you hardly see it at all.  
> This was written in 1998. It has been in other archives a long time ago. Some of them don't even exist any more. I haven't written in over 7 years and would like to again but for now the old stuff has to do.
> 
> Sex in Chapter 7

The main room of the mansion seemed to glow a soft amber. Billows of violet smoke and steam rose from the floor. A loud rumbling started and shook the entire dwelling. The Mighty Acathla roared. The whimpering and screams of tortured souls rang off the walls. The windows shook to the point of almost shattering. A tall slim figure watched from the corner as a lone nude figure appeared on the stone floor. Acathla's eyes dimmed and the stone statue turned to ash. 

The lone figure closed in with the stealth of its nature. The nude form shook in tremors and sobbed. Dropping to his knees, the blonde vampire reached out to touch the figure. Flinching away as he tried to sit. With help he was pulled into an embrace, a familiar one. It was comforting, he looked up seeing the eyes of his childe, loneliness and pain reflected his own. Being pulled closer he allowed himself to be comforted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel's return years later from hell . . . with a twist.

Buffy sat in her room looking over her history assignment. It was almost Halloween again and for the life of her she couldn't understand why she had ever taken the college course on European history. Especially with her history skills as lacking as they were. Almost 21 now, it was her final year in college. Her Major was in physical education. She reflected on the past few years to herself. History had been a whim while she was thinking about Angel. She still thought about him often. In fact she thought about them all often. She often wondered where Spike and Drusilla were. Always thought about Angel, for Buffy it was a given. She had tried to have relationships but just couldn't. One kiss and she'd be gone. She knew she'd eventually have to get over him. It had been four years but felt like yesterday.

Xander and Cordelia had gotten married. The wedding had been very nice. Amazingly small and quaint, Cordy had become a very likeable person after the whole Slayer-Fest incident. Xander enlisted and they lived in family quarters on the base expecting their first baby.

Willow and Oz moved in together, much to her parent's dismay. It was funny about those two. One small incident the night before the night he was to change and he wolfed out at a difficult moment to stop. He and Willow had moved in together shortly after. Willow had made the comment that wolves mated for life. Therefore they didn't need marriage. Leave it to Willow to surprise everyone.

Then there was Faith, poor Faith. The Watcher council sent her a Watcher all right. A 28-year-old blond Viking type. She fell hard and fast. He took her back to his home in Norway. She had two kids now a one-year-old and a 2-month-old baby. She was happy and slaying in Europe where she was needed. The baby thing had shocked everyone. It was Faith. That should have said it all.

Sunnydale was still an active Hellmouth; however, a few more had opened, causing more grief for the Watcher's council. They had to activate more Slayer/Watcher teams. So much for the chosen one now it was the chosen few too many. Giles revelled in the fact that the council held his Slayer as the highest ranking. They trained daily. It was much easier since he married Buffy's mother. The first time Buffy had got up for class to see her mother kissing him goodbye at the door had shocked her, they had said there was nothing there after the band candy thing. But they were both so happy it made Buffy happy. Buffy didn't expect Emily. Three months of dating and boom, big sister time. The spare room became a nursery, she gained Giles as a stepfather, which he pretty much was anyway and then the baby came. She was a good baby, happy and adorable and terribly spoiled by Buffy.

Buffy shook her head to clear her thoughts. She could hear Giles in the hall trying to convince her 2-year-old sister that it was "indeed time for bed young lady" in his most serious tone that was met with giggles. Then she heard "just like your sister" in exasperation. Buffy chuckled and went back to her homework. Torture Devices. She had to pick it out of a hat. Figures she got that one. Giles had laughed and offered no help but she did have access to his tomes.

She laughed to herself, with those alone she'd probably pass. She heard a small tap at her window and looked up. Nothing and no one was there. She went to the window and opened it up, looking around before down.

"Spike!?" She hissed. "What the hell???" As usual he looked harmless but she knew how lethal he was. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel's return years later from hell . . . with a twist.

"Spike!?" She hissed. "What the hell???" As usual he looked harmless but she knew how lethal he was.

"Unless you want to wake your mum Slayer get your ass down here," he said not too quietly. Buffy groaned then there was a tap at her door.

"Wait there fang boy." she said and went to her door.

"I heard voices." Giles said.

"Giles. . . Spike's here." She said pulling him into the room. Giles looked out the window.

"Spike?"

"Hallo Watcher. Send yer' Slayer down, would you? I don't have all bloody night."

"I, uh, don't think that would be appropriate." Buffy had dressed and moved Giles out of the way. Spike could hear her reassuring her Watcher and she climbed out the window. She jumped from the roof to land in front of Spike and stood coming right into her classic Slayer stance.

"What the fuck do you want Spike?" she said. Buffy went into full Slayer mode. He was impressed. She had gotten stronger. He knew if she chose he wouldn't stand a chance. Oh, he'd give her one hell of a fight and it would be close, but he'd lose. It was like he could feel her power.

"Nice mouth Slayer, you kiss your Nana with that mouth? Tsk tsk."

"Get to the point fang boy, or I will." She held a stake in her hand.

*Where the hell did that come from* he thought.

"I have a problem," he said. As he ran a hand through his hair she made a mental note that it was longer and his roots were showing.

"You have so many problems Spike. By the way we had a deal. Remember? "

He nodded and looked off into the distance.

"I killed her Pet. She was out of control. I may be a demon and a killer but I've never harmed a child. She took out half an orphanage by the time I found her during her last bout. I staked her then and there and fled. I just reacted after seeing so many little bodies. I was an orphan, maybe that's why. She was dust before I could stop myself." he said his voice heavy and sad.

"Sorry" she said softer "I think." He nodded again then looked at her.

"I got lonely, I was all alone, the minions are idiots, I'm alone or I was." He was starting to babble. "I just thought. . . Oh bloody hell Slayer, he won't feed, he doesn't talk or move."

"Who?" she asked but he didn't answer. "Who Spike?" her voice firmer.

"Angel." he said plainly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel's return years later from hell . . . with a twist.

Buffy found herself following Spike through the mansion into the dark, dank, and damp cellar. He led her to a cell. Inside Angel crouched in a corner growling at her. He was fine seeing Spike, but upon seeing her he became aggressive, animal aggressive.

On the way over Spike had told Buffy how he had brought Angel back, and she told him how she sent Angel to hell not Angelus.

Angel's wrists were bound and he was filthy. His eyes were wild. Buffy gave Spike her best 'I'm gonna stake you look."

"He was trying to hurt himself. It's the only way I can keep him safe when I'm not here." he said backing up a bit.

Buffy looked around and started issuing orders and pointing.

"Get that wash tub and fill it with hot water, not scalding, soap towels and blood, go." He jumped to do her bidding.

Buffy knelt by the bars her stake within reach.

"Angel?" she said softly the growl stopped. He sniffed the air in a primitive manner, the scent familiar but definitely Slayer.

He moved a little closer.

"Come here Angel, that's it. Please honey a little closer." she talked softly like she would have to Emily coaxing him. He moved and leaned against the bars where she was. He smelled like sulphur and dirt. Her nose twitched. Then Spike returned with a wash tub then filled it . He set down everything she had asked for and went to open the cell.

Buffy went to the cooler and pulled out bagged blood. She raised an eyebrow at that but Spike didn't look at her.

Angel did everything Spike told him to do. She put four bags into the tub to warm. Spike saw that and smacked his forehead.

"Did you really think he'd feed out of the fridge?" she asked

"How do I know Pet, I get mine fresh." he led Angel to the tub.

Buffy picked up the first bag and held it out to Angel. He sniffed it and did nothing.

"Puncture the bag Spike. He can't smell it." she said. He felt like a complete idiot now. The look on his face made Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Who's the vamp here moron?" she muttered.

Spike snatched the bag vamped out, bit into the bag and handed it back.

When offered this time, Angel fed, draining all four bags in a matter of minutes.

Buffy had Spike coax Angel into the water and had him sit. Spike stood back and watched the Slayer bathe his sire, very thoroughly at that. He had chuckled when he saw Angels eyes go wide when she washed certain areas. She washed his hair as best she could. She pulled him to stand and he refused.

"Angel." Spike warned and he stood in all his clean erect glory. Buffy openly stared then blushed and wrapped a big towel around his waist. Spike led them upstairs and into the room that was Angelus'. Spike dried him off and put him under the covers. Angel wouldn't settle until he was sandwiched between Spike and Buffy. Buffy took the opportunity to ask Spike about torture devices, he was only too happy to supply what he knew so well. Buffy left two hours later with the final order to Spike that he brush Angel's teeth and that she would return the next day. Spike thought about the situation, he listened to the Slayer, Angel listened to him, and Angel spoke to no one. Strange it definitely was.

She woke Giles when she got home and filled him in. He told her to see what happened. He also had to tell her he might be Angelus. Buffy assured her Watcher she would not make that mistake again. She'd kill him and Spike if necessary, without hesitation this time. Giles knew it to be true. She was so much stronger now. Most Slayers lost their strength over time, but his was stronger than ever. They both went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel's return years later from hell . . . with a twist.

In the morning when she woke she went to her classes before going to the mansion. It was mid-afternoon. The mansion was dark inside the windows had been blackened. It was lit with lamps all throughout. Vampires liked light, Angel had told her. Spike was reading a newspaper in a chair by the bed where Angel slept. Buffy found that totally weird. He looked up and saw her. He hadn't even felt her presence and he should have. Buffy stayed in the room while Spike went to feed and clean himself up.

Angel stirred almost instantly his eyes popping open in a panic.

"Spike?" he said quietly watching the Slayer as she knelt by the bed.

"Angel?" she said his eyes calmed slightly. He repeated "Spike?" as he swallowed nervously.

"He's in the shower. You want to get up?" she went to touch him and he flinched.

"It's okay. I won't touch you," she said trying to hide the pain in her voice. He sat, slowly watching her the whole time. She sat carefully on the edge of the bed.

"Angel, do you know who I am?" she asked.

He nodded and whispered "Slayer."

"Yes, I'm a Slayer, but I won't hurt you. Do you remember my name?"

He seemed to think about it, and then shook his head no.

"It's Buffy, remember, I helped you last night?"

He nodded but said no more. Buffy sighed and stood. She went about the room going through the dresser and closet looking for something he could wear. She had him almost convinced to put on boxers when Spike came into the room to see her trying to get him to let go of the sheet he held with a death grip. Noticing Spike out of the corner of her eye she let go.

"Why is he so helpless?" she asked.

"Easy Pet." he said walking over to the bed. Wearing his usual tight black jeans, T-shirt, and red shirt over. His boots made a dull thud on the floor as he walked. He picked up the clothes and Angel let Spike help him dress. Spike talked as he did so.

"I've known a bloke or two that have done their time down under. This is pretty much normal. He'll come around, won't be the same mind you, but he won't be your old lap dog either."

"You don't mean he'll be Angelus?" she squeaked

Angel growled deeply at the reference.

"Guess not Pet, I mean you don't come back from hell trusting anyone or anything. You survive; he had to want to come back and survived what it took to do so. There you go mate, all set," he said.

Angel looked warily at Buffy still.

"He doesn't know who I am," she said exasperated.

"Buffy." Angel said

"Oh sure now, cause I told him." she said

"So, he let you bathe him, feed him, and he wanted you there to sleep. So what if he let me dress him. Allow the poor bloke some modesty, Slayer. He remembers who you are all right, just his brain has to catch up to his body." Spike said then grinned at her blush.

Buffy helped Angel feed again, and they sat quietly in the main hall on a beige couch in silence. She was going to leave when Spike asked her to stay, promising that if Angel got out of control he wouldn't let her get hurt.

In the silence they both heard the whisper, "Slayer."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel's return years later from hell . . . with a twist.

In the silence they both heard the whisper, "Slayer."

Looking at Angel, Buffy said, "What?"

Angel was copying Spike; he would never call her that. It would be like her calling him Dead boy. His eyes bore into hers.

"Mine?" he asked, his voice deepening.

Buffy tried to answer, and then Angel looked at Spike who nodded.

Angel grabbed her wrist a low sensual purr starting in his chest he pulled her roughly onto his lap. Spike sighed and stood, pulling Buffy away and silencing Angel's growl of protest with a look. Buffy left then, promising to return in a few days. She needed time to think.

Spike sat on the coffee table in front of Angel.

"Who am I?" he asked Angel.

"Spike."

"Okay, what am I?"

"Mine?"

"Nice try mate but close. I have a story to tell you."

Angel nodded shifting and adjusting himself.

Spike spent the rest of the evening in a one-sided conversation telling Angel about who and what they were, about Druscilla and Buffy and their whole relationship thing. He shocked himself in his honesty about everything. Angel just listened taking everything in. Trying to remember only to have bits and scattered pieces of his memory return.

 

\----------------------

 

Buffy brought more blood a few days later, but left before Angel saw her.

Angel fed, but still didn't say more than a word at a time.

Angel roamed around the mansion a lot, but never left it. Spike would get him reading once in a while or listening to the music he liked. He was getting stronger and more independent daily. Spike could see that Angel wasn't the same. He wasn't the lapdog he was before and not Angelus either. Spike could see he was a combination of both. The way Angel moved walked his body language all spoke of Angelus.

Spike had also hacked into the old Sunnydale High computer and found the ensoulment spell. It had been changed to exclude the clause that brought Angelus back the last time. No breaking it this time. He'd wait until Angel was stronger to let him know that one.

Spike was in the large library when Angel found him. It had been three weeks since his return. Spike was reading War and Peace for the seventh time. He just liked to read and he really liked the book. He looked up when Angel walked in.

"Buffy?" he asked.

"What you want her for?" Spike asked already knowing the answer to that one.

Angel shrugged and sat across the table.

"C'mon Mate. You got to talk some time. Talk to me."

Angel sighed. "I need. . . . ."

Spike sighed. "I'll call her," he said.

"No." Angel said. Getting frustrated. It was so hard to vocalize what he wanted.

"Why not?"

"Curse." Angel said simply

"Ah, well mate you're in luck, no happy clause. Shall I call her?"

Angel took a moment to let the words sink in before he nodded.

"You sure you're ready to play with the Slayer, she's very strong you know?" Spike asked and Angel nodded.

"Okay, I'll call in a few days. I have to see her every night you know. She has a final exam on torture. "

"See her?"

"You know to get your blood. She has this thing about me killing for it. Bloody annoying. Made me promise not to kill. Just feed and leave 'm alive. Annoying little thing she is."

Angel chuckled. Spike smiled at that.

"However Mate, if you're so inclined until then you and I can play a game or two."

Angel looked deep in thought again then nodded like he had before.

Spike found out how much of Angelus was in Angel that night, much to his pleasure.


	7. Chapter 7 - The one with the sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel's return years later from hell . . . with a twist.
> 
> and the sex

Buffy hung up the phone. Spike had said Angel wanted to see her. She agreed to pop by. It was Friday and almost 21 or not her mother and Giles had this thing about her going out all night, so she went out her bedroom window. She crept in the mansion through the garden only to be grabbed from behind and a cloth covering her mouth, then all went black.

Buffy came too slowly, only to realize she was tied at the wrists hanging from the ceiling. Her feet touched the floor, but her ankles were bound. She was gagged and started to struggle until she heard Spike's familiar voice.

"I won't let him hurt you Pet." from a dark corner. She couldn't focus on him. She heard a shuffle and looked to the doorway to see Angel leaning against the entrance. He wore tight leather pants, boots, and a white loose cotton top that wasn't buttoned up. The look in his eyes was possessive, feral and predatory. Her mind screamed Angelus. She started to pull on the chains in earnest only to be stilled by "Easy Slayer" from the corner.

Angel actually chuckled as he moved closer to her.

*Oh my god* she thought *he's gonna and in front of Spike*

Angel stopped in front of her. He pulled her into him; she could feel his erection straining against the leather through her jeans. He removed the gag.

"Angel." she whispered.

"Mine." he whispered back. He looked at her; she saw softness for her in his eyes. He wasn't Angelus. He was her Angel, partly anyway.

"The clause?" she said quietly as he kissed her neck.

"Not the same spell, Slayer. No losing the soul this time." Spike said.

Spike was greatly turned on by the thought of watching this through. Angel removed her clothing tearing it away piece by piece. Then he rubbed against her some more. The need to feel her all over drove him on.

"Need you," he said in a low seductive purr. She giggled, no longer afraid.

He growled at the giggle. Spike sat up straight. Angel was finally talking.

"I can feel that." she was just as quiet.

"Your laugh makes me hard." Angel said cupping her breasts giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Really" she was panting. "How hard?" giggling again. The growl intensified making her wetter.

"Gonna show you." he said removing his top. He looked over his shoulder at Spike.

"Come play." it wasn't a request it was a command. Spike could smell the Slayers arousal go up at the command and he stood then moved behind the Slayer. He pressed into her letting her feel his blatant arousal as well. Angel sucked on her breast gently biting the nipple making her moan.

Spike removed his shirts and smiled. This was going to be fun.

Angel took his time caressing and sucking his way down past her belly button. Spike reached around her cupping her breasts roughly. She gasped, she was used to Angels' gentleness, and he wasn't being exactly gentle now.

Angel darted his tongue into her blonde curls. Buffy bucked her hips wanting more, but still not quite sure how to get it. This was only her second experience and she knew she was going to get it good. Spike pulled her back and wedged his knees between hers. He and Angel had done this before. The only one new to anything they could and would do was Buffy. Buffy relaxed and let her thighs spread, her ankles still bound. Rocking her hips forward Angel's mouth and tongue delved further. Moaning she lay her head back against Spike.

"Like that do you Luv?" he whispered, his voice becoming a sensual caress. Angel finally sucked hard on her clit, flicking his tongue. Buffy jerked alive as the spasms and tension hit, she shouted her release thrusting up into Angels waiting mouth. He licked her softly as she came down, then stood. Spike stood up and backed away, Buffy could hear him undress as she watched Angel remove the remainder of his clothes.

When he was naked Angel knelt and undid her ankles. Then in one fluid motion he stood lifting her wrapping her legs around his and impaled her in a single thrust. She gave a little shout then tensed as she felt cool hands caress her ass. Angels' were on her back. Angel didn't move and wouldn't let her move either. A cool slick finger coated her tight hole and slid in. The feel of being penetrated was amazing she wanted to thrust against Angel's hard cock and Spikes finger. She whimpered as she felt it withdrawn then she felt a larger intrusion press in.

"OOOOOHHHH." she said a little high pitched.

"Relax Baby." Angel said softly finally kissing her long and hard. Buffy never felt so full. She was afraid she split up the middle. Then Angel and Spike started to move in unison. Spike started to curse at the intense feel of her tightness and heat. Angel growled feeling her start to contract already. They all seemed to know it was going to be hard fast and powerful. Angel and Spike bit at the same time thrusting up and pulling her down hard. The room filled with the sounds of complete pleasure from all three. Buffy was panting as Spike eased out of her. Angel grabbed spike by the neck and kissed him, licking away Buffy's blood from Spikes lips and chin. Buffy groaned she was still attached with Angel and he twitched inside her. Spike left the room and didn't once look at her.

Angel pulled out of her slowly savouring her heat a bit longer. He let her stand long enough to free her then swept her up and carried her to his bed. Laying her out gently, pulling the covers up and slid in behind her curling against her, holding her tightly.

"I remember you now," he whispered.

"I love you Angel." she said her voice sleepy.

"Mmmm, I love you to Buffy, so much, you are everything to me."

She sighed contentedly and they dozed off.

Spike watched from the hall. He was envious of Angel and Buffy. He wondered if he had done the right thing bringing Angel back. In the past few weeks he found himself drawn to the Slayer. She was kind and sweet. Both things that he normally hated. He found it strange that she accepted him with Angel. She just accepted what she was dealt. Maybe it was because her life was going to be short. She had lived long for a Slayer already. He couldn't believe how incredibly hot she was. The only other woman he had slept with since his change was Dru and she had already crossed over. He had once or twice before his change but things were different then. Times were different. He may have been an orphan, but he was still raised properly. He had never known cruelty until Angelus had come along, then he had caring from Dru. Angelus wasn't always cruel, but he sure let Spike know often enough who the master was.

Spike sighed and Angel looked at him lifting the blanket carefully in front of the Slayer. Spike walked into the room and crawled into the bed. Sunrise was close enough and sleep claimed him soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel's return years later from hell . . . with a twist.
> 
>  
> 
> Cuteness abounds

Buffy woke a few hours later, sun was up in full force and she had to get home. She slipped out of the bed and rummaged through Angel's dresser for something to wear. She raced home and went in through her window silently. She stripped of the too large clothing and grabbed her robe and slid it on. Hopefully she could get away with pretending she was just getting up.

As she headed for the shower she could hear her mother and Giles and Emily's giggles. She quickly showered and dressed before descending the stairs. Her foot hit the bottom when she heard a throat clear.

Turning slowly she saw the irritated look of her Watcher.

"My office please." he said and she followed him to his basement office.

Buffy sat waiting knowing this could get harsh.

As the office door shut Buffy waited almost cringing knowing this was going to be one of those much-hated Ripper lectures.

"Are you all right?" Giles said sitting looking at her.

She blinked "Yes. I'm fine."

"No more sneaking out Buffy, you mother worries, if you're going out all night tell me and I'll deal with your mother."

"Who are you and what have you done with Giles?" she looked at him.

"You a big girl Buffy, I can't argue with you any more, you'll do as you wish anyway. So it's just better that we get along over this."

"I see, and you're not going to lecture me about sleeping overnight at the mansion, with Angel and Spike?"

Giles eyes went wide "And Spike?"

"Did I say that part out loud?"

"Uh...Yes... You did." Giles said

"Well then since the cats out of the bag, yes and Spike."

"You will be careful?"

"It's Angel Giles not Angelus, well not completely, he's still a little wild but it's going away."

Giles nodded and turned to his desk, "You're still watching Emily tonight?"

"Yes of course, she'll be fine." Buffy hugged him from behind and went to find breakfast.

\-------------------------

That night Buffy had just got Emily settled and sleeping soundly when she relaxed on the couch thinking about her sexual adventure the night before when the doorbell rang. She jumped up to answer it to see Spike and Angel.

"Come in." she said and smiled knowing Giles was going to kill her.

Spike and Angel came in and followed Buffy to the living room.

"Where's your watcher Pet?" Spike said only to be interrupted by a tiny giggle from the stairs.

"Out, I'm on Emily watch, excuse me." Buffy looked at her little sister and smirked, "You are supposed to be sleeping."

"Look Bufsy Compnee." the little blonde said pointing coming further down the stairs.

Buffy picked her up and took Emily into the living room with a sigh.

Angel just about had kittens then and there, the little one looked so much like Buffy.

"This is my Sister, Emily," she said still smirking at Angel's reaction.

"Emily this is Spike and Angel." Emily looked at them both and hid in Buffy's shoulder.

Buffy sat on the couch. Spike took one side and Angel the other.

Emily looked from one vampire to the other, Spike stuck out his tongue and she giggled.

"Helping is not getting her giggling Spike." Buffy groused and the phone rang. Without a second thought she plopped Emily into Angel's horrified lap and went to answer the phone.

"Angel." Emily said and laid her head on his chest.

"Story of my life." Spike said sarcastically causing Angel to chuckle

Buffy came back into the room and smirked, "Well, I guess you two can handle her while I go clear out Willies."

"Oh no Buffy wait......"

"No way Pet........"

"C'mon she's just a little girl. I'll be home before my mom and Giles get back, I'll even put her to bed."

Buffy did just that and left. Spike and Angel watched TV when they hear the giggle ten minutes later. Spike got up and put the little one to bed again, but she refused to go.

Angel and Spike ended up sitting on the bedroom floor with doll, toys and stuffed animals trying to amuse the too awake little girl.

"Come on Emily into bed like a good girl then..." Spike tried.

"No play! Get Elmo Spike!" she sassed.

Angel gave spike an amused look. "Yes, Spike get Elmo."

"Bloody hell, what's an Elmo?"

"Bloody Hell." Emily said her smile ear to ear.

Angel groaned "Great."

"Now little miss listen to good ole' Uncle Spike no saying Bloody hell got that?"

"No bloody hell Spike." she said very proud of her self

Joyce and Giles came home only to hear conversation upstairs. Joyce went into the kitchen and Giles went upstairs thinking to find Buffy and Emily but to see, two master vampires on the floor surrounded by toys and a demanding little girl shocked him. He cleared his throat.

"Look daddy Elmo Bloody hell."

Spike and Angel groaned.

"Now young lady into to bed, you two out and Downstairs, Bloody hell indeed."

Joyce came out of the kitchen to see Angel and Spike come down the stairs,

She greeted them both and Spike told Joyce what had happened.

Giles came down as Buffy came in the front door, her clothing the usual after patrol and Willies ratty and torn, bloody and beyond repair.

She was about to explain about her outing when the all heard the giggle and "Bloody hell Bufsy" from the top of the stairs.

"Spike!!!"Buffy looked at him and he looked at the floor.

Joyce went up this time and Buffy went into the living room with Giles and the two Vampires talking about the demons at Willies "They were really slimy and antler things."

The three men said in unison "Chaos Demons" nodding.

Buffy chuckled, "great I need to shower and clean up, uh why did you two come over tonight anyway, sort got distracted."

"I came to talk to Giles." Angel said so Giles led him to his office.

"And you?" she said to spike.

"My hair." Spike said and Buffy giggled making him harden in his jeans.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel's return years later from hell . . . with a twist.

Buffy chuckled, "great I need to shower and clean up, uh why did you two come over tonight anyway, sort got distracted."

"I came to talk to Giles." Angel said so Giles led him to his office.

"And you?" she said to spike.

"My hair." Spike said and Buffy giggled making him harden in his jeans.

"Come on then let's get this done so I can go to bed." she dragged him up to her room.

Buffy showered and Spike sat on the counter while his hair was being timed, she stepped out in a towel.

"Your turn rinse it out." she said and went into her room.

 

Angel was sitting on the edge of her bed and Spike came in shortly after rubbing his hair with a towel.

Buffy went through her dresser looking for her sweats for bed then straightened and turned.

"What?" they were both staring at her.

"Come home with us Buffy." Angel said. His eyes were darkening and the amber flashing slightly.

"I need sleep guys, I didn't do it all day. Besides I can come by tomorrow and see you."

Angel looked at Spike who just shrugged. Then he looked at his hands.

"Oh for heaven's sake Angel next you'll not want me to leave at all.......oh my, is that why you came by really?"

Angel nodded but didn't look at her.

"And what did Giles say to that?" She said knowingly

"Whatever you want." Angel muttered.

"Fine." she said and dressed in front of them in jeans and a T-shirt and put on sandals.

"Let's go, Ill pack tomorrow."

They both looked at her shocked.

"What?"

"Nothing Pet I just never thought...."

"Look this can't be any more bizarre then what it already is, I'm sure the council will be having a fit, but you know what I don't care, let's go."

Angel stood and pulled her to him. Joyce appeared in the doorway after hearing the exchange.

"Hello Joyce." Spike said

"Uh huh, Buffy you going out?"

"Yup, I'll be back sometime tomorrow, get my stuff."

"I see and you're living where?" Joyce looked at her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I left it like that but this story line has been discontinued. I just felt I wanted what I had out there.


End file.
